Jatahku Mana?
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Enggak liburan, enggak Ramadhan dan enggak juga lebaran. Kapan Midorima bisa istirahat dari keberadaan teman sekelas sekaligus rekan setim-nya ini? (oh ya, jangan lupakan mahkluk innocent yang digandengnya itu!). Sekuel dari Lobak putih for special Lebaran (meskipun udah kelewatan, muahahaha)


Disclaimer: KnB tetep punya-nya Fujimaki Tadatoshi kok…

.

.

Jatahku Mana?

.

With Sibling!TakaIzu & Child!Izu and highschool!Taka (?)

.

Enggak liburan, enggak Ramadhan dan enggak juga lebaran. Kapan Midorima bisa istirahat dari keberadaan teman sekelas sekaligus rekan setim-nya ini? (oh ya, jangan lupakan mahkluk innocent yang digandengnya itu!). Sekuel dari Lobak putih for special Lebaran (meskipun udah kelewatan, muahahaha)

.

.

Lebaran….

Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian?

Opor ayam, ketupat ataukah salam tempelnya?

Ah.. semuanya mah biasa aja atuh bagi Mas berambut hijau ini.

Lebaran itu merupakan kemenangan tak terhingga (?) bagi setiap orang yang merayakan. Begitulah isi pikiran mas-mas dengan tinggi semampai ini. Apalagi di lebaran ini dia bisa beristirahat dari 'spam' yang selalu mengganggunya.

Lihat aja tadi malem, bagitu banyak sms dan juga pesan dari sosmed yang men-tag dirinya hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat Idhul Fitri.

Hal-hal itu sukses membuat Shintarou ini berkali-kali terbangun karena smartphone-nya terus menerus berdering yang menandakan adanya notifikasi dari FB, Twitter, BB dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Mulai dari anak-anak sekelasnya,

Teman-teman setim basket,

Kenalan ketika main turnamen basket,

Dan lain-lain.

Midorima hampir saja mematikan smartphone-nya dengan cara melemparkan benda tak berdosa itu ke dinding terdekat.

Namun dengan kesabaran yang telah dipupuk-nya serta teriakan dari _imouto_ -nya yang berada di kamar sebelah membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Pagi ini dirinya bisa bernapas dengan tenang karena rumahnya sudah sepi. Adiknya pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk silahturahmi ke rumah para guru. Kedua orang tuanya malah bulan madu berdua meninggalkan anak pertama mereka buat jaga rumah.

Ah, yang jelas dia bisa menikmati hidup dengan sesekali mencomot jajan lebaran yang tertata rapi di dalam toples (-lah?).

Namun semuanya segera hancur nan lebur ketika suara yang begitu familiar terdengar dengan jelasnya.

Karena pemiliknya sedang melambai-lambai gak jelas di depan rumahnya.

Ya ampun…

.

.

Some hours ago….

"Shun mau di depan!"

"Walah, Shun! Kemarin waktu lebaran hari pertama kamu sudah di depan lho…. Ayolah…. Sekali-kali Oniisan yang di depan ya?"

"Enggak mau! Shun mau ngeliat neko-chan yang makek baju masinis!"

"Kita enggak lewat situ, Shun-chan…."

Dua orang di belakang mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian ini. Kejadiannya berupa dua 'bocah' dengan selisih umur sekitar delapan tahun yang sibuk berebut kursi yang berada di mobil. Namun karena mereka sibuk menarik pintu mobil, maka mereka terlihat bak sedang memperebutkan sang pintu mobil daripada kursinya.

Sang ayah pun menengahi dan menepuk tangannya.

"Hayoo… sudah-sudah. Pintunya saja tidak apa-apa kok diperebutin sih? Lihat! Apalagi kursinya yang masih ayem-ayem saja!"

Dan sang ibu menonjok bahu sang ayah.

"Yare yare… punya anak dua aja begini ributnya. Apalagi punya anak sepuluh?" keluh sang ibu. Dengan sekali tepukan, dia meminta kedua anaknya untuk memainkan _jan ken pon_ demi memperebutkan kursi depan(?).

Pertandingan pun dimenangkan oleh Shun. Memang dasar nasibnya Kazunari yang selalu kalah dalam pertandingan yang begituan. Kazunari pun mewek di belakang mobil ditemani oleh bantal yang menjadi teman seperjalanannya.

Di depan terdapat sang ayah yang sibuk menyetir dan si ibu yang terus menerus menertawakan si anak tertua yang manyun sambil memangku si kecil. Shun sendiri sudah nanya sana sini. Apapun yang ada di jalan ditanyakan olehnya.

"Wa… nani sore? Keisatsu-chan?" ucap Shun ketika melihat boneka-boneka mascot yang terpampang di etalase toko. (1)

"Hai…are wa keisatsu-chan desu…" ucap sang ibu. Sedangkan Kazunari yang awalnya manyun di belakang sambil memeluk bantal-chan hanya bisa tidur-tiduran. Namun matanya membelalak tajam ketika mengetahui kalau jalan yang mereka lewati merupakan jalan yang begitu familiar di matanya.

"Ini?"

"Ada apa Kazu-kun? Kau pernah lewat sini?"

"Ini jalan menuju ke rumah temenku yang rambutnya ijo itu!" ucap Kazunari sambil lonjak-lonjak. Hohoho…. Dia punya berbagai macam siasat kali ini. Lalu dengan enerjiknya dibisikinya Shun yang tentu saja kedengaran oleh sang ibu.

"Masih ingat kan, Shun? Itu lho? Yang waktu ikutan buka puasa bareng dia makek baju gamis…" ucap Kazunari sambil berbisik-bisik licik.

"O! lobak putih!"

Bletakkk!

Jitakan sang ibu pun segera menghampiri ubun-ubun Kazunari. Cowok itu hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sambil berguling-guling di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk mengajari adikmu kata-kata yang baik,Kazu-kun…"

"Go-gomen…. Huwe… kepala gue…"

"Sudah sudah.. kita itu rencananya mengunjungi nenek dari ibumu yang cantik ini. Jangan bikin keributan yang membuat kita jadi tontonan mobil yang lewat," sabda sang Ayah dengan nada (sok) bijak.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela napas. Benar-benar penurunan gen yang sempurna (?).

"Shun-chan… ingat kata ibu ya… mengejek orang lain itu tidak baik…" ucap sang ibu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Shun hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap lengan kanannya yang kebetulan waktu Ramadhan mendapatkan ciuman special dari telunjuk dan jempol sang ibu.

Yang sukses membuat Shun mewek waktu itu.

"Ooo…. Mite-mite… itu rumahnya Obaa-chan,'kan?" ucap Shun antusiastik. Saat-saat mencekam pun hilang sudah dari rupanya. Dasar anak-anak. (2)

Sang ibu sudah geleng-geleng kepala ketika tahu kalau Shun bakalan lengket sama si nenek.

Bukannya melarang, tapi sang nenek sendiri selalu… saja menuruti apa kemauan sang cucu. Berkali-kali sang ibu melarang sang nenek untuk membelikan Shun es krim sebelum makan. Namun sang nenek malah terbuai oleh _puppy eyes_ sang cucu.

Karena itulah sang ibu selalu was-was dalam mengawasi Shun yang merupakan tipe penuh rasa penasaran. Namun untung saja ada Kazunari saat ini. Sehingga ada orang yang bisa mengontrol kemauan penuh pertanyaan dari si Shun.

Sang ayah pun tidak ada bedanya.

Seminggu yang lalu sang ayah mengajak mereka bertiga buat buka puasa di pusat jajanan. Tiba-tiba Shun menunjuk dengan penuh penasaran es dawet dengan 'aksesoris' berupa ketan hitam. Sang ayah yang juga terbuai oleh jurus yang sama pun mengajak yang lain untuk mampir ke sana.

Namun yang dapat sengsaranya adalah Kazunari. Permasalahannya sih 'mudah', Shun Cuma bilang enggak muat ngabisin setelah menghabiskan tiga sendok dari semangkuk penuh. Dan Kazunari pun dengan 'baik hati' (sambil mewek) menghabiskan satu tiga perempat (?) mangkuk.

Dan ketika makanan utama hadir, Kazunari hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika dirinya sudah tidak sanggup memakan apapun lagi….

Oleh karena itu sang ibu yakin kalau Kazunari dapat diandalkan dalam hal menjaga Shun.

"Naah… sudah sampai!"

"Obaa-chan! Ojii-chan!" ucap Shun sambil berlari menuju ke arah dua orang yang siap untuk menerima pelukannya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sedangkan Kazunari menampakkan cengiran terbaiknya(?).

"Haduh… imutnya cucu kecilku ini…" ucap sang nenek sambil menekan kedua pipi Shun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat bibir Shun bak ikan gurame favorit pelatih Mabo (?).

"Ini juga! Sudah tambah ganteng aja ya… Kazu-kun!"

"Tehee…"

Kazunari hanya bisa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang bilang dia ganteng dengan tulus(?).

"Chun ga imuuu.. chun nyenten….." ucap Shun sambil memasang muka ngambek plus bibir yang masih kaya ikan gurame. Sang nenek malah makin gencar dalam mencubiti pipi si kecil ini.

"Iya… iya… Shun ganteng kok…" ucap sang kakek. Kazunari malah ngakak dan sukses mendapatkan jeweran dari tangan kiri sang ibu. Kenapa tangan kiri?

Karena tangan yang satunya telah bersarang di telinga sang ayah yang ternyata kepergok sebagai tukang provokasi atas tawa tidak elitnya Kazunari.

"Ayo masuk dulu…." Ucap sang nenek sambil mempersilahkan mereka berempat masuk. Shun sudah mengambil posisi di ujung kursi dikarenakan terdapat setoples jeli yang terus menerus melambai ke arahnya.

"Shun…" ucap sang ibu dengan aura kehitam-hitaman yang cukup pekat. Untung saja aura itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh Shun dan Kazunari.

"Go-gomenasai…"

"Ie ie…. Ambil aja… setoples juga enggak apa-apa kok…." Ucap sang nenek sambil mendorong toples itu ke arah Shun yang ternyata kesulitan meraihnya dikarenakan meja yang agak tinggi dalam pandangan Shun.

"Okaa-san… Shun baru saja sembuh dari batuknya lho…" ucap sang ibu sambil merajuk.

"Namanya juga anak kecil…"

Namun suara Kazunari yang berposisi bak anak cewek yang baru saja putus cinta membuat seluruh perhatian berlari ke arah nya (?).

"Ne ne… Obaa-chan… itu rumahnya siapa? Kok gedongan banget?" ucap Kazunari.

"Ooo.. itu rumahnya keluarga Midorima-san," ucap sang kakek yang baru saja kembali dari mengambilkan sebuah amplop kecil yang langsung diberikan kepada Shun.

"Ini… buat beli permen…"

"Hayo… bilang apa?" ucap sang ibu yang segera menjauhkan toples isi jeli berbagai warna sebelum gambar wortel yang menghiasi amplop ukuran mungil itu menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian anaknya(?).

"A-Arigatou… Ojii-chan…"

"Sama-sama…." Ucap sang kakek sambil mengelus kepala Shun. Namun moment nan unyu itu terhenti ketika yang besar(?) menengadahkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kalau buat aku mana?" ucap Kazunari dengan _innocent_ -nya.

Bletaak!

"Hwaduoh!"

.

.

.

"Shun… mau ikutan Onii-san ga?"

Shun yang sedang sibuk menghitung semut di depan rumah sang nenek menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah bercahaya sang kakak yang ternyata akibat efek cahaya matahari.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan rumahnya Shin-chan!" ucap Kazunari semangat.

Di lain tempat, entah kenapa anak pertama dari keluarga Midorima merasakan hal yang aneh berupa merinding secara tiba-tiba.

"Ooooo. Emangnya dimana? Jauh,kah?"

"Enggak! Itu.. di sebelah situ! Tadi Oniisan sudah minta ijin jadi enggak usah khawatir…"

"Sou… baiklah!"

Dan dua orang kakak beradik pun berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah berwarna putih bak istana(?) di kota metropolitan. Namun rumah tersebut terlihat mencolok karena rumah-rumah bergaya tradisional di sekitarnya.

Maklum, disitu jarang banget ada anak muda. Rata-rata isinya Cuma orang tua-tua semua.

Dengan menatakan sandal baru milik shun, Kazunari dengan suara cemprengnya segera memanggil _soulmate_ –nya dengan panggilan kesayangannya (ciee…).

"Gomen kudasai… Shin-chan….." (3)

"Gomen kudasai…" ucap Shun membeo sang kakak.

"Kok kelihatannya enggak ada orang ya?" ucap Kazunari sambil berjalan jinjit ke dalam. Dan fenomena aneh bin nyeleneh pun segera menghiasi pandangannya (termasuk Shun yang masih belum mengerti).

Terdapat Midorima dengan pakaian baju koko putih beserta celana katun hitam sedang duduk di sofa. Tubuh agak bersandar pada tepian sofa dengan kaki kiri naik ke atas sofa. Jangan lupakan setoples permen tradisional Jepang yang dipegangnya.

Sontak Kazunari tertawa.

"Puahahahaha… ngapain disitu,Shin-chan! Walah! Kok kayak juragan gitu!"

Midorima yang menyadari bahwa terdapat mahkluk tidak jelas sedang melambai-lambai tak jelas (pula) ke arahnya segera menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan menghampiri kedua kakak beradik bermarga Takao itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ngapain kesini, Bakao."

"Jahat!"

"Terima kasih."

Midorima yang masih bergaya dengan aksen menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot segera mengajak mereka berdua untuk masuk. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya yang disinyalir sebagai permintaan jabat tangan(?).

"Selamat Idhul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir batin. Gomenasai kalau selama ini Shun suka bilang yang jelek-jelek sama Shin-chan-niisan…." Ucap Shun setelah selesai berjabat tangan.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, _nanodayo._ Kau juga masih kecil. Anak kecil sepertimu tentu saja sering bilang yang begituan."

"Tapi katanya Okaa-san itu tidak baik."

"Aa…"

"Ya ampun! Shin-chan! kau benar-benar berubah!" ucap Kazunari yang sukses merusak suasana penuh minta maaf(?) yang sedang berlangsung. Kazunari pun segera menawarkan jabat tangan pada Midorima.

"Gomen ne, Shin-chan… selama ini aku selalu nyalah dan usil padamu…" ucap Kazunari sambil cengengesan seolah-olah tidak niat.

Dan ujung-ujungnya malah ngakak tidak jelas.

"Ojamasimasu…" ucap Shun bersamaan dengan masuknya sang kakak ke dalam rumah. (4)

.

"Sou.. jadi kamu sendirian doang disini?" ucap Kazunari sambil bergaya bak juragan (juga) dengan memegang toples berisi kacang sembunyi yang tiap tiga detik diambil isinya dan dimakan.(?)

"Kalo iya kenapa, _nanodayo_?"

"Enggak Cuma nanya," ucap Kazunari bak serasa di rumah sendiri.

Namun suasana itu segera tergoyahkan oleh kedatangan kedua orang tua Midorima. Kazunari pun segera berubah muter 180 derajat menjadi anak remaja yang alim dan santun.

"Do-doumo… Om… Tante…" (5)

"Konichiwa…." (6)

"Ara ara… temennya Shintarou-kun ya? Oh… pinternya…"

Sang ibu dari keluarga Midorima pun segera kesengsem oleh kesopanan Shun yang memang telah terlatih sejak dini(?). Bahkan sang ayah sampai sweatdrop.

"Ara ara…. Adiknya ya… ya ampun.. manisnya… kelas berapa? Rumahnya dimana? Umurnya berapa?"

"Kaasan, tolong tenanglah."

"Iiih.. kenapa sih! Orang Shun-chan –nya saja tidak masalah.. iya kan? Kan?"

Dan sang ayah pun segera kabur meninggalkan sang ibu yang terus ber- _fangirling_ ria mengenai Shun yang sibuk mencoba satu persatu jajan dan kue-kue yang ada.

"Ohh.. mau yang ini ya… hai.. douzo…" ucap sang ibu sambil memiringkan toples yang telah dibukanya di depan Shun. Padahal tangan Shun yang kanan masih belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menyuapi Shun coklat isi kacang mede. (7)

"Waduuhh.. Shun… pipimu belepotan.." ucap Kazunari sambil mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap pipi Shun dari coklat yang menempel. Sedangkan sang ibu sudah kejatuhan bunga moe-moe karena melihat adegan _brothership_ yang sulit didapatkannya karena anaknya sudah pada besar-besar semua.

"Heh… Kazu-kun da ke… maa.. ano ne.. Shintarou-kun dulu jarang banget begitu sama adeknya. Paling-paling malah suruh-suruh gitu.. pusingg….. banget punya anak yang begini…" ucap sang ibu. Belum sampai disitu, sang ibu malah curhat mengenai masa kecil kakak beradik Midorima yang bisa dibilang memalukan.

Dan Midorima Shintarou tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

.

.

Owari (?)

.

.

A/N:

Shun nanya soal boneka yang mirip sama Pak Polisi (Keisatsu= polisi)

Mite itu sama dengan 'lihat!'. Obaa-chan itu nenek. Kalo Ojii-chan itu kakek.

Gomen kudasai itu artinya sih sama dengan sumimasen dengan versi arti (?) 'permisi'. Kalo kita sih biasanya kan bilangnya 'Assalamualaikum'.

Ojamasimasu itu artinya sih 'maaf mengganggu'. Namun bisa dibilang ketika di luar ataupun manggil pemilik rumah kita bilangnya seperti di nomor 3. Terus kalau disuruh masuk bilangnya 'Ojamasimasu'.

Doumo itu artinya 'salam kenal' ataupun sejenis 'hai' tapi versi sopan.

Ini artinya 'selamat siang'.

Douzo itu artinya 'nih' ataupun 'ini' sambil memberikan sesuatu pada lawan bicara.

Muahahaha.. hari lebaran enggak bisa kelepas dari inspirasi yang bertebaran buat fanfic. Dan nih fanfic terinspirasi waktu Kasumi ikut buka bersama di rumah temen. Dia punya _otouto_ yang masih balita. Di mata temen-temen dia itu imut banget dan kami berdua langsung akrab.

Saking akrabnya, waktu temen-temen plus Kasumi berniat buat pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dia nangis gara-gara pengen ikut Kasumi… (=,=)!

Oke,

Any review?

.

Hey… masih ada terusannya lho…

.

Setelah selesai ber- _fangirling_ ria, tante Midorima harus menghela napas kecewa karena dua orang kakak beradik bermarga Takao disuruh segera pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Enggak nyangka juga kalau nenek sama kakek yang suka banget ngirimin kare ke rumahnya ternyata punya cucu yang imut begitu.

"Jangan jera buat maen kesini lagi ya," ucap sang Tante ketika selesai berjabatan tangan. Namun dia ingat akan sesuatu dan menyuruh Shun buat menunggu dulu bersama kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Okaa-san?"

"Nih! Kasihkan amplop ini buat Shun ya! Biar lebaran nanti dia kesini lagi."

Midorima hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dan menemukan Kazunari yang memakaikan sandal mirip sepatu ke kaki Shun. Jarang sekali melihat Bakao yang begitu penuh dengan aura 'kakak'.

Dengan cepat diberikannya amplop berisi uang yang entah berapa jumlahnya ke arah Shun. Shun pun awalnya melihat ke cover amplop dan ke arah Midorima lagi.

Karena secara kebetulan cover amplop-nya bergambar lobak putih yang memiliki mata serta tangan dan juga kaki. Namun karena teringat cubitan seminggu yang lalu, Shun segera menyegel mulutnya dan ber-ojigi.

"Arigatou gaozaimasu…." Ucap Shun. Midorima mengangguk sambil melihat ke bawah karena tinggi mereka berdua yang terkesan jomplang.

Ketika melihat ke atas, perempatan taman yang menghiasi depan rumahnya segera pindah ke jidatnya dikarenakan Bakao yang menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Midorima.

"Hey, jatahku gimana? Masak aku enggak dikasih,sih?"

.

.

The real owari!


End file.
